Meu Escritor Favorito: o Boneco-de-neve
by Ladie-chan
Summary: "Se bem que minha mãe não aceitaria muito bem se eu dissesse 'desculpa, mãe, não precisa me apresentar para esse tal de Sesshoumaru que você acredita ser perfeito para mim por que eu estou tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho que, na verdade, é o maior galinha da agência'." Universo Alternativo
1. Capítulo I

**Meu Escritor Favorito: o Boneco-de-neve**

_Por Ladie_

* * *

**Capítulo I — A garota, o boneco-de-neve e a família sociopata**

Eu estava com uma ressaca absurda, digna de uma dama que tinha bebido como um pirata. Bem... E tinha sido exatamente isso que tinha acontecido, de qualquer forma. Ainda assim, ninguém em sã consciência poderia me julgar. Pelos santos, era sete da manhã do primeiro dia de janeiro! Era esperado que eu tivesse ficado de porre na virada do ano, não é mesmo?

Bem, esse tipo de lógica não era aplicável para a minha mãe. Ao apertar a campainha da casa dela naquela manhã, ela abriu a porta para mim, e o que ela me disse foi um horrorizado:

— Santo Cristo, você está horrível! Está doente, por acaso? — Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Com a enxaqueca que eu sentia, eu poderia me considerar uma enferma. — Você parece que ficou dias de cama com febre! Tão pálida... Até parece que todo o seu sangue foi drenado. E para variar ainda tem essas olheiras! — Obrigada, mamãe, você realmente sabe massagear o ego de alguém — Ai, Kagome, logo hoje que os Taisho trouxeram o filho mais velho. Vamos entrar, está frio aí fora, você só vai piorar.

Eu entrei, mas meu radar de "mãe alcoviteira" foi acionado. Como é que era a história? Os Taisho haviam trazido... o filho mais velho? Minha mãe nunca aprenderia a largar as tradições: o molho madeira na Páscoa, os anjos-de-neve no Natal e um grande partido para a filha no primeiro dia do ano. Lindo! Era tudo o que eu precisava agora... Mais um chato insuportável e mimado, filho de algum amigo de meus pais.

Fui levada para a sala-de-estar, onde os convidados celebravam o ano que começava. De imediato notei duas figuras incomuns; dois homens altos, de cabelos prateados. Um deles aparentava ter seus cinqüenta anos, o que explicava os cabelos brancos, mas o outro... O corpo dele dava a impressão de ele ser bem mais jovem, mas eu não poderia ter certeza até ver seu rosto, uma vez que ele estava de costas.

Minha mãe lançou um olhar desolado para a minha aparência. Ela achava que eu não parecia boa o suficiente para o tal mauricinho? Essa é boa! Mesmo nos _meus piores dias_ eu era atraente mais que suficiente para os homens que minha mãe arranjava para mim! Aliás, não sei por que ela insiste em fazer isso... Não era como se eu fosse uma solteirona; eu tinha apenas vinte e seis anos, pelo amor de Deus! E era considerada muito bonita pelos homens que conhecia. Além de que, mesmo com tão pouca idade, eu já podia me considerar bem-sucedida no meu ramo de atuação: a publicidade.

E eu não estava realmente solteira. Se bem que minha mãe não aceitaria muito bem se eu dissesse "Desculpa, mãe, não precisa me apresentar para esse homem que você acredita ser perfeito para mim por que eu estou tendo um caso com um colega de trabalho que, na verdade, é o maior galinha da agência!".

— Você podia ter escolhido uma roupa melhor. — minha mãe resmungou, o que me deixou feliz. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que isso é elogio... porque é um elogio. A minha mãe nasceu numa época em que uma mulher elegante devia usar sempre um tailleur. Até aí, tudo bem... A questão era que minha mãe tinha uma péssima inclinação para cores estranhas como roxo-beringela, verde-tô-passando-mal e amaralo-pareço-um-melão. Desculpe, mamãe, mas estou muito, muito feliz com minha calça jeans surrada e meu suéter preto manchado de alvejante (eu estava de porre, queria que eu estivesse usando um Dolce & Gabbana?).

Vi meu pai conversando com a viúva Katori e mandei ondas telepáticas que, se pudessem ser decifradas, diriam "Pelo amor de nossos ancestrais, meu pai, ajude-me! Tire-me das garras desse monstro que é a minha mãe. Não vai ser difícil de me achar! Basta procurar um dragão vestido com estampa de oncinha... A garota indefesa e desesperada ao lado dele sou eu!".

Papai olhou para mim, mas não fez nada para me ajudar, apenas lançou um sorriso encorajador.

Uia, espere! Talvez eu tenha poderes sobrenaturais! Isso seria algo realmente incrível. O próximo passo era tentar me teletransportar.

Infelizmente, eu não consegui essa proeza antes de ela me levar aos dois gigantes de cabelo prateado... Talvez meus poderes ainda não estivessem plenamente desenvolvidos. Ano que vem, talvez? Algo me diz que no próximo primeiro dia de janeiro eu vou precisar de uma ajuda sobrenatural (e não estava falando dos irmãos gostosos do seriado, infelizmente).

— Aqui está minha filha Kagome. — Os dois homens se viraram para nós. Tá... Os dois tinham olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, altura avantajada (malditos!) e usavam a mesma camisa ridícula com um boneco-de-neve bordado no peito. Que coisa absurda, verde, vermelha e azul era aquela? Era um sacrilégio usar aquilo no Natal, imagine no primeiro dia do ano.

Mordi as bochechas para não rir.

— Ela é publicitária e trabalha na agência Akatoki. Atualmente ela está tentando uma vaga como Associada Sênior, o que sabemos que não vai demorar muito para conseguir. Ela é nosso pequeno gênio. — Ela sorriu toda orgulhosa para mim e eu tive vontade de correr! — Saiu da faculdade diretamente para a equipe do grande publicitário Ueda Hitoshi, em quatro anos já conseguiu avançar na carreira como se estivesse no mercado de trabalho há dez anos. Ela é realmente a filha que pedimos a Deus.

Ei, mãe... Só a senhora não notou que a sua filha perfeita está com uma ressaca de gambá e quase não consegue se manter em pé?

O gigante mais velho olhou para mim com esperança. Perigo! Para mim basta uma mãe alcoviteira, dois já são demais.

— Ah, e ela é louca pelas histórias de Sesshoumaru Taisho. — mamãe continuou. De repente, ela deu uma risadinha, como se estivesse compartilhando um grande segredo e eu não estivesse ali. Diabos! De repente um aviso maldito apitou na minha cabeça. O que foi mesmo que minha mãe me disse quando eu cheguei? Ah foi: "logo hoje que os Taisho trouxeram o filho mais velho". Oh, My Lord Ganesha! Não, não! Não era possível que logo hoje... Logo _hoje!_ eu estivesse vestida assim para ser apresentada para meu autor preferido de trhillers policiais! NÃO! Antes que eu pudesse impedir o desastre, minha mãe continuou a falar — Inclusive, uma vez eu a ouvi dizer para meu filho mais novo, Souta, que seria escrava sexual dele para ter acesso aos manuscritos inéditos.

Eu fiquei simplesmente chocada. Meu queixo escancarou, minha visão escureceu. Minha mãe tinha perdido a decência? Meu Deus, eu estava chapada de remédio para dor de cabeça quando disse isso pro Souta, nem mesmo sabia que ela tinha ouvido esse comentário infeliz. E ela falava assim com tanta tranqüilidade? Desde quando ela encarava a vida sexual da própria filha com calma? Geralmente ela virava uma louca histérica na simples menção de sexo da minha parte... E agora ela falava algo assim com naturalidade... para... Sesshoumaru... Taisho?!

Taisho, se você for um homem bondoso, enfie uma faca na minha jugular. Agora.

Encarei o homem mais velho. O mais novo me encarava estranhamente, enquanto o outro tinha um engasgo com a própria saliva.

— Mãe!

— Não precisa ficar com vergonha, filha. Estamos entre amigos.

Uma ova! Não sei quanto a eles, mas você, mãe, é obviamente minha inimiga!

— E nem nos apresentamos, para variar. — o homem mais velho disse, a voz rouca de tanto segurar a risada. Puta que pariu! Com que cara agora eu poderia rir das camisetas idiotas deles?! — Eu sou Inu Taisho, advogado da Taisho & Associados. — uma onda de alívio me percorreu. Céus, então eu estava salva! Não tinha sido humilhada na frente de uma das mentes mais brilhantes do mundo literário japonês da última década. Apenas na frente de um advogado, provavelmente muito rico, mas ainda assim só um advogado. — E esse é meu filho. — lancei um olhar rápido para ele. Não conseguia ver nada, a não ser aquele boneco-de-neve ridículo. — Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele também é advogado, mas gosta de escrever nas horas vagas.

Meu coração parou. Eu sei que parou. Não adianta voltar a bater... Pode parar. Prefiro estar morta a ter que encarar essa vergonha. Minha própria mãe, aquela que deveria zelar pelo meu conforto e bem-estar, acabou de me humilhar na frente de Sesshoumaru Taisho, vencedor do prêmio de Melhor Best-seller da Sakuradite por três anos seguidos.

E, para variar, ainda tive que encarar a dura realidade de que Sesshoumaru Taisho não era um cinquentão excêntrico que se vestia com seda e se trancava no quarto para escrever... Era apenas um advogado com cabelos estranhos (ele não podia ser grisalho, não devia ter mais que trinta anos) que vestia camisetas com bonecos-de-neve bordados. Eu senti que minhas fantasias de escritor ideal se definhavam em minha mente. Preferia nunca saber essa dura verdade. Era como descobrir que sua música preferida foi inspirada num sanduíche.

— Então, Sesshoumaru... Vai ficar calado? Uma moça bonita como essas dizendo que seria sua escrava sexual por alguns manuscritos inéditos e você não fala nada? Os jovens de hoje em dia...

Ver aquele absurdo sendo repetido pela boca de um homem que tinha idade para ser meu pai para o homem que era meu escritor favorito (desde os meus dezesseis anos) foi a gota d'água. Acho que vou vomitar em algum lugar.

— Minha editora iria me matar se fizesse isso. — foi a primeira vez que ouvi a voz do maldito homem. Era fria, rouca, sexy... E estava me desdenhando. Que maldição! Se esse era o primeiro dia do meu ano eu sinceramente tenho medo de saber como será o resto.

Passei a mão na testa, cansada. Minha mãe arranjou algum motivo (se eu não me engano, o molho que estava no fogo) e levou Inu Taisho consigo. Só Deus sabia o porquê de Inu Taisho precisar ir à cozinha ver o tal molho. Para variar, fiquei sozinha com aquele idiota — na verdade, ainda não consigo unir imagem de Sesshoumaru Taisho o escritor, com Sesshoumaru Taisho, o filho babaca de algum amigo da minha mãe.

Ele não puxou assunto e eu também não falei nada. Não era obrigada a manter uma conversa com ele, ainda mais depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Minutos se passaram sem trocarmos uma palavra sequer. Espera... Ele estava me ignorando deliberadamente?!

Eu juro que vou queimar todos os livros que tenho dele quando chegar em casa! Até mesmo aquela edição de colecionador do livro "Enclausurados", que havia me custado cinco mil ienes. Ele podia me ignorar, se quisesse. Eu não fazia tanta questão de conversar com ele. Nem mesmo para perguntar se a base teórica do livro "O Retorno do Príncipe" era a mitologia nórdica do século XV (mitologia européia era minha segunda obsessão depois dos livros de suspense e terror). Hum... Se ele pelo menos falasse comigo, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis.

Se ele fosse um bom homem, teria feito algo para fazer minha vergonha diminuir. Como por exemplo dizer que autografaria todos os livros que eu tinha dele. Não importava... Ele não poderia autografar livros queimados, poderia? Mas se ele oferecesse... Talvez eu deixasse de queimar um ou dois.

Para me salvar do completo embaraço, meu irmão apareceu, me abraçando. Ele era dois anos mais novo, mas às vezes parecia ter doze anos de idade.

— Você conheceu o Sesshoumaru, Kagome? — Não, estou aqui do lado dele apenas admirando o boneco-de-neve. — Já fez aquela oferta que você me disse que faria?

Até você, Brutus?!

Eu tive vontade de morder o ombro do meu irmão, mas minhas tias Wanda e Min se aproximaram para conversar. Logo depois, vieram dois velhos amigos de meu pai, médicos, para variar.

Meu irmão, entusiasmado (aquele conseguiria participar até mesmo de uma conversa sobre fertilização de ovas de peixes), começou a conversar sobre a guerra contra os chineses na década de 50. Espera... Sesshoumaru tinha um livro incrível chamado a "A Máscara do Submundo" que se passava nessa época.

Para meu completo horror, ele não participou uma única vez da conversa. Ser introvertido era uma coisa... Mas aquilo já estava beirando o autismo. Ele parecia estar sofrendo por ficar ouvindo aqueles velhos falando do romance de seus pais na época da guerra.

Como se eu estivesse mais feliz em ficar ao lado de um homem vestindo uma camisa tão ridícula. Vou ignorá-lo, juro por minha alma.

Mas ele é Sesshoumaru Taisho, droga!

— Valores como patriotismo não existem mais hoje em dia. — o velho Sayuga disse, convicto — Se entrarmos em guerra novamente, os jovens de hoje não dariam o sangue pelo país. O amor pela nação deve ser ensinado na escola, tão logo as crianças tenham idade para falar.

Suspirei. Acho que eu estava cansada demais para ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Eu simplesmente odeio esse tipo de ideologia patética.

— Ah, sim... É verdade, senhor Sayuga. — eu disse, sorrindo gentilmente — Eu sempre acreditei que lavagem cerebral fosse um ótimo método de ensinar valores como liberdade para as crianças. O senhor não acha?

Meu irmão olhou horrorizado para mim, enquanto Sayuga e os outros três velhos me encaravam se perguntando se eu estava fazendo alguma piada. Sesshoumaru pareceu engasgar ao meu lado.

— Falou alguma coisa, senhor Sesshoumaru? — perguntei, cansada de parecer o animalzinho acuado.

— Absolutamente. — ele disse, sério novamente — Embora tenha que dizer que sua teoria é interessante. Talvez você possa usar isso em uma de suas propagandas... Vocês, publicitários, não são mestres em mensagens subliminares?

Souta começou a rir do meu lado, parecendo um maluco. Vadio.

Tá, foi engraçado. O homem era sagaz. Se bem que tinha que ser para conseguir escrever o que ele escrevia. Eu estava a ponto de achar que ele era um falsário ou algo assim. Respirei fundo e sorri para ele. Aquele sorriso que eu sempre dava quando queria desarmar alguém. Aquele que fez Kouga me perseguir durante dois meses, até conseguir ficar comigo. No entanto, Sesshoumaru Taisho não parecia sofrer o efeito_ Kagome_. Que ótimo. Essa não era a minha única arma, de qualquer forma.

— É verdade, nós somos muito bons nisso. É inclusive uma disciplina da faculdade. Nem todos se dão bem nessa matéria, no entanto. — Eu dei mais um sorrisinho — Nem todos conseguem ser sutis.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos dourados por alguns segundos, enquanto ele parecia se segurar para não sorrir. Por fim ele resistiu e conseguiu ficar sério. O homem era entediante.

— Filha... — A voz do meu pai me chamou a um lado — Você não parece bem.

— Imagino. Nada como ressaca e familiares sociopatas para uma saúde feliz. — resmunguei. Meu irmão pareceu ultrajado com isso. Sim, maldito, estou falando de você. E daquela criatura vil que nos pariu.

Meu pai me pegou pelo ombro e lançou um olhar sério para Sesshoumaru. Eu amo meu pai... Ele se comportava de uma forma completamente oposta à minha mãe.

— Você não está dando em cima da minha filha preciosa, está, moleque? — Ai... Tinha me esquecido como ele também era capaz de me envergonhar. Sem falar que chamar um homem de mais de um metro e oitenta de moleque era meio absurdo.

Resolvi dar um fim naquilo.

— Bom, já está de bom tamanho para mim. Vou dormir um pouco no quarto de hóspedes, pai. — Virei-me para Sesshoumaru — Só um aviso, senhor Taisho: faça com que minha mãe o odeie até o fim dessa tarde, ou ela não o deixará em paz até você sair comigo. — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a minha ousadia — Se hoje eu tive uma pequena mostra do seu humor, espero não ter que encontrá-lo. Exceto nos livros, claro. — dei uma piscadela e saí da sala.

Minha família me deixava mais zonza que qualquer bebida, verdade seja dita. E homens altos vestindo coisas estranhas também não ajudavam.

* * *

**Opa! Essa fanfic é meio antiga, mas resolvi postar ela por motivos de: eu quero.**

**Enfim, essa fanfic foi meio que uma resposta à fanfic "Personagem Fictício" da Fkake, só que dessa vez tendo o Sesshoumaru como escritor. Ah, e também tem GRANDE INFLUÊNCIA do livro O Diário de Bridget Jones, por que acho que e estava lendo na época em que escrevi e resolvi adaptar o plot. **

**Bom, reviews, sim? **

Beijos, Ladie


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – A garota, o escritor estranho e o namorado galinha**

Era dez de janeiro. Isso significa que já se passou 1/3 de mês desde o evento maldito (a.k.a. ano novo). Ao menos posso falar com propriedade de que grande parte da minha memória está confusa e que recordo quase nada do ocorrido, o que é muito gratificante, já que o pouco que eu meu lembro é o suficiente para me fazer queimar de vergonha.

Se eu fui capaz de esquecer até as promessas de ano novo, então esquecer de ter sido humilhada na frente do meu escritor favorito vai ser moleza. Tão fácil quanto odiar as Girls Generation's.

Ouvi quando a porta do meu apartamento foi aberta e fechada com muita força. Fiquei olhando para a porta da cozinha, esperando que a pessoa raivosa que acabara de entrar na minha casa finalmente aparecesse. Kouga surgiu, segurando várias sacolas. Ele me deu um sorriso amarelo, enquanto se desculpava:

— Usei o pé para fechar a porta... Coloquei força demais. Desculpa, Ka-chan. – Dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele, e indiquei o balcão para que ele colocasse as bolsas plásticas – Trouxe vinho, cervejas, uvas, aspargos... – Enquanto falava, ele tirava as compras das sacolas – ... iogurte, maçãs verdes e azeitonas.

Eu o encarei, curiosa.

— Até entendo parte do vinho e da cerveja... Mas para quê o resto? – perguntei.

Ele seguiu para a minha geladeira e a abriu dramaticamente.

Sim. E daí?

— Catorze latas de refrigerante, chantilly, pizza congelada e sobras de comida chinesa. Comendo esse tipo de coisa, até hoje não sei como você ainda não adoeceu seriamente. – Era só o que me faltava, meu namorado bancando meu pai. – Aliás... É um mistério da natureza você ter esse corpo comendo desse jeito. Eu também não vejo você fazendo nenhum exercício físico.

— Metabolismo alto. – disse, pegando uma das maçãs que ele trouxera e dando uma mordida exageradamente teatral.

— Tem gente que nasce com mais sorte do que merece. – ele resmungou, fazendo uma expressão birrenta. Kouga conseguia ser incrivelmente fofo quando ficava assim. Ele era o típico _badboy_, mas conseguia ser incrivelmente apaixonado e atencioso quando queria.

Não era à toa que ele era tão assediado. Para me provocar, ele chegava a brincar dizendo "calcinhas caem por onde eu passo".

O celular dele tocou e u comecei a guardar as compras na geladeira enquanto ele atendia. Alguma coisa me fez prestar atenção no tom de voz de Kouga enquanto conversava. Parecia quase um tom de flerte, o que com certeza não combinava com o que ele dizia:

— Com certeza, senhor, nos encontramos amanhã. – Ele desligou o celular e eu fingi que não estava prestando atenção – Ei, ei, K-chan... Está passando o campeonato nacional de atletismo. Sem querer ser chato... Vamos assistir?

Eu sorri para ele e peguei as azeitonas.

— Claro. Mas você fica me devendo um jantar. – declarei.

— Perfeito. Conheço um restaurante vegetariano que você vai adorar. – ele disse, pegando a minha mão.

Dei um tapa leve no ombro dele, enquanto reclamava:

— Se atreva e você será um homem morto!

Ele me abraçou e se inclinou, mordendo de leve os meus lábios.

— Não faça isso, meu amor, você não encontra outro como eu por aí. – ele gracejou, piscando maliciosamente para mim. Apenas sorri e o acompanhei.

Seguimos para sala com o vinho e duas taças. Ligamos as luzes, a televisão, e enquanto ele se divertia assistindo o campeonato, eu pequei um livro no meu quarto e me perdi nele, sem nem dar bola para as vozes irritantes dos narradores esportivos.

Sim, o livro era de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

É triste admitir isso, mas depois que (não) conversei com ele, eu comecei a me perguntar o quanto da pessoa do autor que eu conheci estaria nos livros. O homem era, obviamente, irônico... E isso era uma das características mais marcantes de seu estilo. No entanto, eu sempre percebi uma sensualidade e sensibilidade nos livros dele que com certeza não percebi no homem.

E, céus, eu tinha esquecido o quão bom ele era com as palavras. Ele era o que as pessoas poderiam considerar como prodígio. O texto simplesmente fluía, como se fosse uma rapsódia benfeita. Sem exageros, havia momentos em que eu simplesmente sentia vontade de chorar. Não porque estivesse emocionada com a trama, mas por que eu me envolvia com o texto de uma forma que nenhum autor conseguia fazer comigo.

— Você e esse tal de Sesshoumaru Taisho parecem estar se dando bem. – Kouga comentou ao meu lado. Eu quase dei um pulo de surpresa.

— O quê? – perguntei, assustada. Como Kouga havia ficado sabendo disso?!

— Esse é o sexto livro dele que eu vejo em suas mãos nas últimas duas semanas. Por que você surtou do nada com ele?

Eu respirei fundo. Ah, então Kouga não sabia de nada.

— Por que ele é um escritor incrível. – respondi, suspirando. Tão incrível que agora eu me sentia idiota por não ter insistido em conversar com ele. Eu havia deixado passar uma oportunidade que com certeza eu não teria outra vez.

Antes que Kouga pudesse opinar, meu celular tocou. Ele estava carregando no meu quarto e eu tive que sair apressada para atender a chamada antes que a pessoa do outro lado da linha desistisse.

Pulei na cama tentando alcançar o celular que estava no criado-mudo.

— Alô?

— _Parece ofegante._ – declarou uma voz masculina rouca. Parei, surpresa. Nossa, eu não ouvia uma voz assim desde que aquele telefonista me ligou oferecendo produtos de limpeza e eu acabei comprando uma pequena fortuna em detergente apenas por ter sido seduzida pela voz sexy. – _É Kagome Higurashi quem está falando?_

— Sim. – respondi como uma boba. Que inferno! Estou agindo como uma garotinha apenas por que um cara tinha voz sensual? Que os deuses sejam bondosos, e que ele não esteja vendendo nada, por que a tentação me consome. – Quem é?

— _Alguém que não conseguiu fazer com que sua mãe o odiasse. Ela mandou o seu número de celular para mim por meu pai, junto com um recado bastante sugestivo._

Franzi o cenho, tentando compreender. E foi quando tudo finalmente fez sentido.

— Sesshoumaru Taisho?! – exclamei sem acreditar. Eu não lembrava que ele tinha uma voz tão sexy! Aliás, não consigo nem mesmo lembrar a aparência dele. Toda vez que pensava em Sesshoumaru Taisho, a imagem que vinha a minha mente era a de um boneco-de-neve de mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, com olhos amarelos e uma peruca prateada. Eu estava realmente muito mal naquele dia.

Tomada por essa imagem ridícula, eu comecei a rir.

— _Eu me questiono o motivo da risada._ – ele disse – _Mas não explique, acho melhor não saber._

O homem estava evidentemente mal-humorado. Ou seria sempre azedo assim?

— Eu avisei, senhor Taisho, que deveria impedir minha mãe. – fechei a porta do quarto, para impedir que Kouga ouvisse aquilo – Agora o senhor se viu obrigado a ligar para mim.

— _Eu não faço nada que eu não queira, senhorita Higurashi._ – Ui! O que ele queria dizer com isso? Que não ia fazer com que minha mãe o odiasse apenas por que eu disse para fazer isso? Ou estava falando que não teria ligado para mim se não quisesse? De qualquer forma, ele soava confiante demais para alguém que se vestia como ele.

— Fico feliz por você. Por que ligou?

— _Para chamar você para sair._ – ele disse tranquilamente.

— "Coméqué"? – perguntei, assustada.

— _Estou dizendo que quero ter um encontro com você._– ele disse lentamente, como se eu tivesse retardo mental.

— Não posso. – falei rapidamente – Tenho namorado.

— _Estou chamando você para jantar, não para participar de uma orgia._– Grosso! Babaca! Imbecil! –_Apesar de seu oferecimento de ser minha escrava sexual._

Eu. Vou. Matar. Minha. Mãe.

— Olha, vamos esclarecer uma coisa, boneco-de-neve. – falei – Minha mãe não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando disse isso. E eu, menos ainda. Estava bêbada de tanto remédio para gripe e falei sem pensar. Era apenas uma criança de 16 anos.

— _Ainda bem que eu não a conhecia, então, ou seria preso._– Fiquei completamente sem fala. O que ele queria dizer? – _Mas do que foi mesmo que você me chamou? Boneco-de-neve?_— Simplesmente não respondi, ainda não me sentia capaz de falar nada coerente. Além do mais, bem que a imagem combinava com ele. O tom dele indicava que ele era feito de gelo.

— Não vou sair com você. – resmunguei.

— _Muito bem, então. Você faria o favor de ligar para sua mãe e explicar o porquê de não sairmos juntos?_– Canalha. Se eu falasse isso para ela, minha mãe amaldiçoaria os meus filhos... Mesmo que fossem os netos dela.

— Isso é golpe baixo. – reclamei. Respirei fundo. – O.k. Mas eu tenho condições.

— _Você se superestima, senhorita Higurashi._

Ignorando-o, falei:

— Você vai autografar a meu livro de "Enclausurados"...

— _Calculista._

Rolei os olhos. Como ele estava malditamente falante por telefone. Posso não lembrar de muita coisa, mas acho que me recordo que ele parecia um túmulo de tão silencioso dez dias atrás.

— ... antes de termos nosso encontro. – continuei – Vou deixar meu livro na casa de seus pais.

— _E qual o motivo disso?_

— Se você agir como da última vez, vou tentar matar você e lá se vai minha chance de ter meu livro autografado. Isso vai valorizar minha edição de colecionador em pelo menos um milhar de ienes.

— _Estou chamando uma interesseira para sair._ – ele resmungou.

— Minhas condições ainda não acabaram. Você também vai ter que responder algumas perguntas sobre seus livros.

— _Não me agrada sair com alguém para falar do meu trabalho._

— Podemos fazer isso por telefone! – disse, sem me dar por vencida. – Você tem meu número e agora eu tenho o seu.

— _Aceito as condições... Daqui a dez dias, então?_ – ele falou depois de um suspiro. Devia achar tudo uma bobagem.

— Pode ser.

— _Prefere jantar em algum lugar em especial?_

— Sim. Aqui em casa. Eu cozinho. – Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ultrajada, completei: — Eu não cozinho mal!

— _Espero que não._

— E sendo aqui em casa, eu posso te expulsar quando eu quiser.

— _Sei... Você é um doce de pessoa. Então, pode fazer a primeira pergunta._

Deitei na cama e liguei o abajur. Lembrei do livro que eu havia deixado no sofá e perguntei:

— Os soldados Quin e Kiler do livro "Remanescentes"... Eles ficam vivos? O final foi tão vago quanto a eles. – perguntei, ansiosa.

— _Você é do tipo que gosta de antagonistas._

— São meu fraco. Agora responda logo.

— _O que você queria que acontecesse?_ – ele perguntou, parecendo entediado.

— Que eles ficassem vivos.

— _Então eles ficaram vivos._

— Ei!

Ouvi ele respirar fundo.

— _As pessoas tem a péssima mania de esquecer que eu escrevo ficção. Um desfecho não se torna mais real por que o autor do original disse que era assim. Então, se é apenas fantasia, você pode dar o final que quiser. Se quer que eles fiquem vivos, então eles ficarão vivos._

Eu fiquei calada por alguns instantes e depois sorri, por que fazia muito sentido. Não era perfeito, como se ele me dissesse que tinha um conto escondido à sete chaves onde conta o destino dos personagens, mas já fico satisfeita com esse argumento.

Agora eu finalmente via no boneco-de-neve um pouco do autor que eu admirava tanto.

Depois disso, uma hora se passou e eu esqueci por completo do namorado assistindo televisão na minha sala.

* * *

**Oi, gente! **

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários que deixaram, e espero que gostem desse capítulo. :3**

**Essa fanfic tem cinco capítulos + epílogo. Então vai acabar rapidinho! *- - - ***

**Beijos da Ladie.**


End file.
